Let's Have Lunch
by SerrasAngel
Summary: Paige get's Emily's voicemail...and meets her the next day at school.


Paige woke up in the middle of the night to find her phone was blinking that familiar blue blink saying she had either a missed call or a voicemail she hadn't heard. Having taken the day off of school due to emotional, and physical, reasons she just assumed it was someone calling with her assignments or it was Sidney calling to tell her about practice. Sidney was a good new friend. Always trying to make sure Paige was caught up with things when it came to swim practice and they were having fun going out some nights to a school function or whatever. Paige was standing on her own two feet now and proud of herself for being so strong about what happened with Emily. She knew she was in the right in this situation but it didn't make it hurt any less with what happened as a result.

Groaning because she felt a little stiff with not swimming today and staying in bed for most of her time off Paige got up and grabbed a glass of water. Coming back into her room and catching the blink again out of the corner of her eye she decided that it was time to actually look and see who called or what happened. Taking her little Samsung off the charger and sitting on her bed Paige pressed the button and swiped the screen. Two missed calls and one voice mail. _No big deal_ she thought to herself. That was better than most days. Pressing the missed call button Paige McCullers thought she had a mini heart attack. _Emily_ had called….twice. Clicking over to the voicemail and calling Paige secretly hoped that it was Emily's voice that she heard. _Click_

'_Hey, Paige, it's me. I heard what happened to you in the locker room. I should have called you sooner. I'm sorry if this was because of what you told me about Mona. Which I think it was….._

_I'm sorry to put you in the middle of all this. If you need anything, please call me…..Listen, even if you don't need anything, just call. Please. Okay, I love…...I'd love to hear from you. I hope you're alright. Bye' _

Paige listened to the message a couple more times so she could make sure she heard right. Sometimes the messages get distorted and the voices go out and stuff….That wasn't the case here. Paige was sure of it. Emily. Emily still…...No. Paige couldn't think like this. Everything was finally starting to get better. They were mostly friends now. What would it do to get her hopes up now? What was it going to be like when she saw Emily in school the next day?

Paige very carefully set her phone back on her nightstand as if it was going to break or something would shake loose and the voicemail Emily had left would be gone the next time she picked the phone up. Taking a few gulps of her water before laying back down Paige's mind was racing. What did it mean? Paige had never had any doubts that Emily still loved her. As did she still very much love Emily Fields. A hand found it's way to Paige's forehead while her eyes searched the ceiling for some sort of meaning to everything in her head right now. Finding herself falling back asleep a good half hour later Paige McCullers rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes. All she saw was a picture of Emily Fields looking beautiful under a sheet after the first time they explored each other without clothes on.

The next morning Paige was up without her alarm. Brain unable to fully shut off and dreams of Emily kept her up the last few hours before she had to get up for school. Dressed and already almost finished with her breakfast before her dad came down the stairs, he asked how her morning was and how she felt. Paige heard nothing said to her. Nick McCullers brushed it off as Paige being preoccupied with something at school that day and went on about making his coffee and some toast. Paige put her bowl in the sink and grabbed her bag and went to her car. Shaking her head to pay attention to the road before she backed out Paige wanted to get Emily off her brain for the drive to school so she didn't cause an accident. '_Okay'_ Paige said to herself once she was safely parked in the school parking lot. Keeping her head down as she walked in and to her locker, trying very hard to stay off of Mona's radar right now. Reaching her locker and unlocking it Paige tried so hard not to look around when she felt those eyes on her. Those raven eyes that can read her like a book. The bottom or her eye catches the black boots and Paige can't resist.

Turning and following those legs up to the chest and finally the beautiful face that happily haunts Paige's dreams, she diverts her eyes, "Hey."

" ," Emily tries not to trip over her words as she forms them before speaking, " Did you get my voicemail? I was worried about you yesterday. Are you okay? Do you have any idea who would do this to you?"

Paige pulled a book out and slipped it into her messenger bag before she turned to face Emily. "I…..yeah I got your message." Paige shifted her feet before looking into those eyes that could have a hold over her, "Can we have lunch today? I'd really like to talk."

Emily knew it was coming. She was counting on it. 'Yes." A slight hesitation before she spoke again. " I just need to tell the girls I'm busy. Meet you at our spot?" Emily said with a smile bigger than she should have given to the girl she was no longer with.

"Yeah. I'll see you then." Paige gave Em a slightly hopeful smile but it couldn't be helped after what that voicemail said.

Emily watched Paige walk away and may have smiled to herself very wide.

"Hey!" Sidney popped up behind Emily and almost scared her to death.

Emily clutched her books to her chest as she spun around and saw Sidney standing there with her trademark smile on and a pep in her step. "Hey. What's up?"

Sidney shrugged. "Noticed you and Paige talking. And smiling…..thought maybe it was a good thing? Wanted to say hi." She knew exactly what had just happened but she wanted to hear Emily said it out loud to make sure it was true.

"Oh, that." Emily gave a huff, "We were making plans to have lunch today. Wanted to talk about some stuff she missed yesterday." Emily knew she was lying through her teeth but didn't really mind since Sidney was a couple years below them.

"Well, cool" Sidney gave another smile. "I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on. I'll see you later for practice than." She said as she held a hand out to make her point.

"Um, yeah. I'll see you then. Have a good day." Emily wasn't trying to make it seem like she was trying to get out of talking to Sidney right now, but she was and it couldn't really be helped.

They nodded and went their separate ways to start the day.

Paige didn't stop thinking about lunch with Emily at all that was like she was a zombie and going through school was all sense memory right now. When the last bell rang to signal lunch Paige started to get a little nervous about talking to Emily. Doing her best not to actually practice what she was going to say this time, everything felt like it was going to go wrong already and she hadn't seen Emily since before classes started. Coming around the corner they almost smacked right into each other. it was like a throwback to that time outside the Grille. Paige grabbed Emily's arm so she didn't drop her books and when they connected eyes everything was better for a second. The world went away and nothing was wrong. Than the world came back and Emily was about shoved into Paige from behind. Neither girl bothered to turn and look who it was or they would see it was Sidney on her way to pass a note to Mona that said '_everythings on point for a make up'_ with a smirk on her face.

"Sorry." Emily said with a laugh as Paige helped her stand up straight again, an unmistakable smile on her face.

Paige smiled back, "No problem. Here, let me carry those for you." Paige took Emily's books from her with no fight from the other woman.

They walked to grab their food and than to the table they favored that was in a shaded part of the courtyard that was never taken. Chatting about simple subjects like swim times or how everything was going for Paige at home after what happened.

"How was yesterday?" Paige asked as they sat down. "I mean, I didn't mean to make you worry or anything I just thought a day off would help me after…...that." She shrugged.

Emily set her tray down and took a couple breaths without meeting Paige's eyes. "It was…...it was a day but don't worry about me. Are you okay?"

Paige knew Emily was covering for something Alison had done or something but right now that wasn't what was on her mind. "I…...wanted to talk about that voicemail. Emily," Paige put her hand on Emily's and to her surprise the other woman didn't pull hers away. "I know what you were saying."

Emily looked down for a few quick seconds before she pursed her lips and looked back up at Paige. "I…..it's hard. It's hard not to tell you how I feel at the end of every phone call or voicemail." Grabbing Paige's hand on top with her other hand. "I do. Why. Why do I have to feel like I can't trust you when all I'm ever doing is making sure your safe and that Alison can't get to you ever again."

Paige was almost speechless at what Emily was saying. She knew this was going to be a little rant so she let her woman go on. "I know I had her apologize but when it comes down to it, I don't trust her. Whatever my feelings were before us, before everything, they aren't the same for her. I am not the same person I was when she was here before. I'm stronger and better now. I have someone I want and she's not it…" Emily let out a breath it felt like she was holding for weeks now.

Paige squeezed Emily's hand hard. "I love you too."

No, everything wasn't fixed. They had a lot to talk about but really, it could wait a few days. Right now, Paige saw the fire in Emily's eyes and wanted to maybe skip afternoon classes and go home…...


End file.
